Christmas Percabeth Fluff
by Avengethedistricts
Summary: The first story is a snowball fight. I might turn this into a collection of stories if you guys like them! Very fluffy.


A short fluffy Percabeth Christmas fic. This is my first time writing a fic, so please leave constructive comments! This is more AU, because Percy was never kidnapped and their obviously not *spoilers* in Tartarus.

Percy was insane. Not because he wanted to have a snowball fight in Central Park, but because he thinks he actually has a chance. Please. He should know by now that I am the master strategist. It'll be a one-on-one fight, so the odds are stacked way against him. Sure, we were the dynamic duo in battle, but I know he'd be lost without my superior game-plans and tactics. Still, I agreed to take a taxi to Central park around 5pm.

Percy decided to stay with his mom during Christmas time, so I hadn't seen him in a while. Life at camp was still exciting and all, but it just wasn't the same without his witty comments and sarcastic remarks. Plus I missed his good morning kisses, his hello kisses, his surprise kisses…okay I just really missed his kisses.

I was rudely yanked out of my memories by the taxi arriving at Central Park. Suddenly, the butterflies in my stomach multiplied and turned into a swarm of bees. _Percy,_ I thought. Just the thought of seeing him makes my head spin. I got out of the taxi, my shoes squishing into the wet snow. I didn't quite know where Percy wanted to meet me, but I would find him eventually. I looked around the park. The trees were decorated with little red bows that looked like fire against the stark white snow. Twinkly lights decorated the landscape, creating the perfect New York Christmas scene.

"Hey wise girl. Haven't seen you lately" A warm voice from behind me whispered.

I quickly spun around and looked in those familiar sea-green eyes. "Percy!" I leapt into his strong arms. "I missed you so much Seaweed Brain." I felt so at home just wrapped in his embrace.

"I missed you too" Percy's lips lightly brushed my cheek. I would've collapsed right then and there if I didn't have his arms holding me up. "Now, let's go see who the superior snowball slinger is." He flashed me his trademark troublemaker smile.

"Oh you are so on." I took his hand and we ran to a secluded opening in the trees.

We decided to give each other ten minutes to set up "base camp" before we both went commando and tried to destroy each other. It would be executed lovingly, but it was still quite dangerous. Luke, Thalia and I used to have snowball fights while we were on the road, but that was before…Well, let's just say I haven't thrown snowballs in a while.

I decided to make a wall to hide behind, but only large enough to hide my body. I didn't want to spend a lot of time on this, because I knew Percy would only focus on offense, so I needed enough snowballs to fend him off.

The wall took too long to build. I had only just started making snowballs when I heard Percy shout.

"Alright Annabeth, prepare to lose!" Percy let out a loud roar that sounded like a dog being strangled. I chucked. Battle cries had never really been his thing. I looked over my wall.

"Yeah right Seaweed Brai-" A snowball nailed me before I could even finish my sentence. I quickly ducked back under my wall of snow as the assault continued. I grabbed my first lump of snow and hurled it at Percy. Meanwhile, he was just standing there, completely unprotected. He was dodging every snowball I threw and dishing them out even faster than I could track. I threw another one, with some pretty impeccable aim if I do say so myself.

The snowball didn't even graze him. It looked like it just changed course and flew in the opposite direction. Impossible. My mind was probably just messing up again. Being in the general vicinity of Percy usually does that to me. Still he was hurling snowballs faster than he should've been able to.

Suddenly, I realized how he was doing it. "CHEATER! STOP!" I called for a cease-fire.

"What? You just can't handle losing to me?" he taunted as he sauntered over to my snowy makeshift war fort. One look from those eyes and I almost forgot was I was mad about. "Annabeth we haven't even been playing for five minutes. I didn't think you were that fast to admit defeat but hey, whatever." He smirked.

"You. Are. Cheating." I said as I gave him an angry look. "You're using your powers to manipulate the water in the snow."

"But I-" He stammered.

"Cheating." I held my gaze firm, trying my best to look intimidating. Percy giggled. What was so funny? Did I have something in my teeth?

"Come on Wise Girl. Don't tell me you're going to get mad about something like this? You're telling me you didn't use your wisdom-y Athena powers to come up with a plan to crush me?"

"That's….different." He was right. But I'm not going to admit it. No way. I would never hear the end of it.

"How?" Percy looked at me inquisitively. He knew that I realized I was wrong. I guess that's the downfall of knowing someone for 5 years. They really know how to read you.

"It just…is. UGH!" I stormed off, leaving my poorly made war-structure-of-snow and Percy behind. Sure, I might've been overreacting a bit, but this was not how my reunion with Percy was supposed to go. In my head, I had pictured a cutesy playful snowball fight that eventually led to us kissing. Hey, a girl can dream.

I ran through the trees. They were strung with Christmas lights, which casted an eerie yet beautiful glow upon the world. The shadows of the trees were painted on the landscape by the now-setting sun. It almost made stop and revel in the natural beauty of the park. Almost. I was still mad about Percy cheating.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out to me from close behind. "Annabeth, come on. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used my powers to my advantage." I stopped under a stone arch and waited for him to catch up with me. "It was wrong." I could just tell he was barely choking the words out. He just didn't want me to be mad at him.

"Yeah." I turned to face him. "It was. And to think this was supposed to be a perfect date. But no. You had to cheat a simple snowball fight! A snowball fight! Honestly you can't even…" His face was plastered with a silly grin again. "What is it this time?" He pointed directly up, to the arch we were standing under.

"It's mistletoe." I swear his grin got even wider.

"No." I exhaled. "No no you aren't going to distract me with a silly little mortal tradi-" Too late.

Percy grabbed my chin and leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. I completely melted into him. I didn't care about the snowball fight anymore. I didn't even care about the fact that I was wrong. All that mattered was that he was kissing me. I laced my fingers through his hair, leaning into him, standing up a little to bridge the height-gap between us. He kissed me again, this time sweeter, caressing the side of my face with his hand. I kissed him back, not even caring if anyone else saw us. I pulled away slowly and opened my eyes .I looked into his. They outshone the Christmas lights, lighting up my world green.

"Okay." I brushed my lips against his again. "I accept your apology."

Fin.

Okay that was my first fic ever. Please leave comments! -Jenna


End file.
